Talk:Dune Widow
I went 1/8 on Dune Widow for my Torque. She doesn't attack any more quickly than other spiders in the area. She double-attacks every so often, but no more or less than other spiders in the area. She doesn't use a two-hour animation. The only notable thing about her is that she's immune to Sleep (at the time, I was a ~RDM60 with capped Enfeebling). -Tsanth 23:33, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I'd say it's probably safe to change the "killable by" part. I solo her as 66 RDM/BLM without so much as needing to recast Stoneskin. I'm fairly certain pretty much any job can solo her at 34. Only thing that might make a difference is Sickle Slash. It's always missed me, but it would probably hurt if it didn't. --Syeria 03:13, 25 May 2006 (PDT) ::34? I sincerely hope that was a typo. It almost four-shotted me at 40 (Samurai). 17:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I've camped him recently, and friend have confirmed that Dune Widow can re-pop as early as 90 minutes since the last death.--Bregor of Bahamut 03:37, 27 February 2007 (EST) Yeah, 2-4 is definitely inaccurate on the pop time. I just killed it three times today, and both times after the first time it popped almost exactly an hour after death. However, I've also spent the four hours camping too, so 1-4 seems more appropriate. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just pure lottery after the first hour like other NMs, however. --Devhyn 16:36, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Killable by a level 50 BST using Jug+Scorp. ---- While camping this I have witnessed repops almost exactly 1 hour from last death, and as long as 4 hours after. I agree with Devhyn's comment above, a more appropriate window would be 1-4 hours. Hopefully someone with the power to change it will see this and make the change. --Calypso 15:19, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Wide Scan In fact it is Lottery spawn of one of the two Giant Spider located around (G-8). It is always the same Giant Spider on Wide Scan and it is easy to locate. If you stand around the middle of G-8 and use Wide Scan, you will see that there's 2 spiders from G-8 who are always just under an Antican Funditor in the mobs list(sometime a Flesh Eater will be between Funditor and Spiders). The spiders are followed by 2 Beetles. At night sometimes a Wight makes his way in the list but you get used to it quickly. The first Giant Spider is the real and only placeholder. Add approximatively 2 hours 10 minutes game time for the repop and possible Dune Widow pop. If you have Flee, pre-load it some seconds before pop time and spam Widescan. If pop, track and run, flee is already on. The pop area is very wide so Flee + Wide Scan really gives a huge advantage. Bringing at least Wide Scan will make you save a lot of time. She often pop far from where people stand and sometimes I kill her and the competitors did not even notice it was up and now dead. Kill PH, afk 4 minutes if you want, you will never miss the pop. Happy Camping! --LiquidzPandy 11:43, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I just started camping this yesterday afternoon and heard many stories from friends of going 1/30. I got lucky and just went 1/4 in two days. ^^ 1/5 overall and I got some rainbow thread along the way. Hope I'll be just as lucky getting these synthed into a Prisim Cape. ^^. Natsuchii 23:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) -Been camping for a few days, 0/8 so far. Average pop is around or directly thereafter the one hour time. 3/8 have been 2-2 1/2 hours. He likes to spawn a lot on the first possible time. 100%? I noticed that Wyattweadge changed the drop rate to 100%. Isn't that inaccurate? Or has something changed that I don't know about?Crixa 19:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) The previous drop rate was somewhere along 10%. Additionally, the person who changed it to 100% has no talk page, and has only this article as their list of changes. I think this is pretty clearly inaccurate information (and flies in the face of all other testimonies) so I'm going to revert it. --Taeria 21:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) This is not even close to 50% drop lol Noway its a 100% Drop. Its like 10-15% if u ask me. At night? Just wondering if the rumors are true that Dune Widow will never pop during night time hours. Can anyone verify? : Going thru my screenshots, I found a few pictures of one of the several times I fought against the Widow. There's a preceding picture taken at 21:58 Vana-time, 18:50 Earth-time and after that, a picture of the Widow with a bit less than 50% HP left, taken at 19:02 Earth-time. Thus the fight started at about midnight. Unless I remember horribly wrong, I had been killing the Giant Spiders for quite some time there so I am pretty sure it spawned at that time and had not been strolling about before me arriving. Either way, I'll keep this in mind when I'm camping the spidey next time. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Confirming what I more or less already said, it has spawned several times during night now. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 06:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : I have killed during the day MANY times. Majere-Diabolos I can Confirm the Night time pop of 19:46 game time. Brotz-Bismarck : 0/8 All spawns at night. Enderlin - Asura Testimonials :*Soloed by a 46SAM/DNC Used Seigan and third eye recast third eye when timer was off meditated when recast timer off and often as possible, and used curing waltz when possible or in red extemely difficult fight :*Soloed by a 75SAM/BST37 (Charmed Doom Scorpion, Let it attack and just watch ;]) :*Soloed by a 57BST/WHM, (Charmed Easy Prey Doom Scorpion, Medium Length Fight but horribly easy) :*Soloed by a PUP50/WAR25. :*Soloed by a DNC50/SAM25. :*Soloed by a DRG57/THF28. :*Soloed by a RDM56/BLM28. :*Soloed by a BLU53/NIN26. :*Soloed by a NIN56/RNG21. :*Soloed by a RDM59/NIN29. :*Soloed by a WHM75/BLM37. :*Soloed by a WHM66/SCH33. (Was very close due to an unexpected link) :*Soloed by a BLM75/WHM37. :*Soloed by a DRK57/DNC28. Really easy, didnt need to use Waltzes, just used drain to heal. :*Soloed by a THF75/RNG37. :*Soloed by a BST41/WHM20. (Very close fight at several times) :*Soloed by a BST43/WHM21. (Also an incredibly close fight at times. Familiared Doom Scorpion can make things much more simple however.) :*Soloed by a THF47/NIN23. (+R.ACC, +EVA, Bloody Bolts, Utsusemi, Shadowstitch(to bind and reapply shadows), 90xp) :*Soloed by a 43SMN/WHM21. (Carby kite, carbuncle mitts, and FoV refresh, Blink always up, Regen when blink failed, Hour fight) :*Soloed by a MNK68/RNG16. (Linked a Giant Spider, only took me down half way on HP for combined fight) :*Soloed by a 52THF/NIN24. (low subjob and average gear, still pretty easy, shadowstitch to keep shadows up and bloody bolts to not die) :*Soloed by a BST57/WHM28. (Use a Scorpion, may need to grab another pet depending on Sickle Slash and Double attack rate.) :*Soloed by a RDM61/NIN13. (just keep stoneskin and phalanx up. the rest is cake. Never got me down below 80% health) :*Soloed by a THF59/NIN29. (With capped evasion she never made it past utsusemi. Kept shadows up whole fight very easy) :*Soloed by a DRK67/SAM33. (Also came as /BLM sub a few times and just added in a couple debuffs, very easy fight.) :*Soloed by a RDM56/WHM28. (Easy fight - agro'ed by lost soul as well but keep up phalanx and all good) :*Soloed by a Lv.44 NIN/DNC (Easy Fight O.o) :*Soloed by THF58/DNC29 Incredibliy easy, got hit a couple times but never went below 950/1050hp. Did not use sickle slash. Blind, acid, and bloody bolts all were effective. Bismarck.Stephano Stephanox 21:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC)